Sunset
by dodger ex
Summary: The boy with the bronze hair that I would run my fingers through when I kissed him, The boy who saved my life,The boy who called me called Lucy. He told me he loved me but then the sun set and Twilight began. Starts when the Cullens are in Denali.
1. Midnight

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. (and she rocks!)**

Like all things some you can control some you can't.

The strangest thing I ever encountered was Edward.

A vampire like myself, he was living in Alaska but we met on a rooftop in New York City.

I'll just start form the beginning.

_Run! Come on! _I screamed to myself I tore after Savnok my next meal.

My black eyes thirsting for the taste of the neon red blood, the demon's blood, which made me stronger and faster then any human blood could.

I'm a demon eater. Demon blood is a delicacy of sorts. Few vampires do this but I find it unsatisfying to hunt animals and unethical to hunt humans. A freak among freaks I have thought of myself.

I swooped around the corner, the city dark in this part of town.

My midnight hair coming out of the ribbon and flowing out into the crisp night air.

The graceful Savnok blew through the air up to the top of the building. I jumped along building walls and flipped upwards onto the rooftop where it stood.

Black smoke surrounded this inky silhouette.

I stood and stared into its hate crazed eyes and then dove in a lightening fast motion my touch left a hand shaped burn mark on it's silhouette which caused it to regain it's true form.

Savnok looking like a vampire now was 6 feet tall, muscular build, skin like marble and white like the moon. His lips were black and his hair was long flowing and black. He was beautiful.

"Amaymon, I'm glad your back. Come to beg my forgiveness?"

"You know why I'm here. I've made my choice." My eyes flashed from violet, to red, to green, back to black.

I lunged, throwing myself on top of Savnok I knocked him down I pinned him to the ground, digging my knee into his chest.

"You know who I am!" I whispered hoarsely into his ear.

I pressed my lips against his for a moment. I leaned down and set my teeth on his white neck, breathing and taking in the cool red wine. He was dead now his eyes just black holes.

I threw him into the air fifty feet above me and he melted into the night sky.

When I tightened my leather jacket around my shoulders I heard the angelic sweet voice.

" Hello. I thought I'd find you here."

The suave gentlemanly voice that made the stars cry, that made my dead heart beat again.

"Edward." I whispered.


	2. Touch

I'd met Edward once before, he saved my life from a demon who was about to kill me by digging her claws ino my ice heart.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." He whispered.

"I'm happy to see you. So I can say thank you." I said, looking into his eyes, liquid topaz.

My eyes flashed from topaz to purple to light pink. His lips moved into a half smile.

"I don't even know your name." He said sadly looking at the ground.

"Because I don't have one. I am but just a lost entity, in time and space. Soulless as the rest." I replied hoarsely.

"But once, I was called Amaymon. You see, I was once a dark soul with nothing left in me. A demon. A choice I so regretfully made." I sighed.

I continued, "But ah, Edward you saved me twice. Once from the great demon and once more you brought me back to my original form. Although I would rather be human I being a vampire is close enough. I still search for my soul, I know it's out there somewhere."

"May I call you Amaymon? But that doesn't fit you, your eyes they are intriguing they make me think of Kaleidoscopes, hm mm The girl with kaleidoscope eyes...Lucy."

I smiled, he looked at me, his eyes seemed to smolder.

The strangest thing happened to me there, I felt something, warmth. My cheeks blushed red, something that vampires cannot do.

"Ah, see you continued to search but I think something about you...something that makes me think that somewhere you still have a small entity of a soul."

"Lucy." He whispered. "Yes, that sounds about right."

I smiled a little bit.

Edward did the strangest thing. He touched my hands and my hands felt warm as did his.

He lifted my chin and the I pressed my cheek to his. I don't even know how this happened.

He stroked my face along my jawline where I had black scars along my face he touched then carefully.

"What is this?" He whispered.

I took off my jacket and he ran his fingers all down my arm where the black scars decorated my marble skin like ink, like tattoos.

"It's a long story.." I whispered.

"Well we have all eternity..." He said with a half smile.

I took a deep breath.

"Where should I start from my first fight before I got the scars? Or should I skip ahead?"

I paused, "Let me just start form the beginning."


	3. Past

"I am a demon hunter I drink demon's blood and that makes me extremely powerful. My first fight was a short one against three demons none I had ever known. These black entities fought against me but they were no match.

I was travelling and the leader of a dark clan of demons called the Abaddon coven sought me out. The Abaddon was a powerful coven of six. The leader, Bael knowing of my powers thought that I would be extremely useful for their coven so he gave me a proposition. 'We will give you unlimited power strength speed all you have to do is wprk for us, and kill the angels.' Angels weren't exactly from heaven they were warriors that were like good guys. They have beautiful white wings and light shining off them. There beauty resembles that of vampires. Except the reason why they are so beautiful is because of their good souls. So anyway, demons hunt humans and kill them gruesomely not for food but because they like it. The Angel's save the humans and fight of the demons. Are you with me so far?" I paused.

Edward's expression was calm. "Yes. so the proposition what did you say?"

"Right right, so he offered to give me the power of like 50 vampires that rests within their kind to help them defeat the Angel's. I said no of course, but I was greedy unlimited power with the power they would give me I could kill them all of easily.'Yes.' I said. Bael nodded. But he tricked me and he took his black claws and pierced them into my heart, making me a demon. You see their power comes from hate. They use hate like perpetually flowing adrenaline. When they make new born demons they are turning their victims hearts black and giving them there power. They're sucking every but of goodness out of someone giving them nothing but hate and darkness that acts as their power.

So it was quicker than becoming a vampire the pain only lasted a few seconds. I didn't recognize myself. I was ready to kill to see blood flow out of some Innocent person so I could laugh as they begged to make the pain stop. So I could sing as they begged that they had a family and some they loved. The high of having someone Innocent die painfully. I went with the coven through the city streets hunting down innocents. I ran faster then I had before, they were right. I sped through the streets and landed in front of a beautiful girl.

She was human. She had red hair and dark skin I killed her and the whole time she was alive she begged me to stop and I ignored her. But the entire time and after I asked myself Why? Why? Why her?

I stayed with the abaddon so many years after that fighting, killing, always killing. But I'd had anough I'd been asking why for too long. I was changing back.

I went to a high cliff at dawn just before the sun came up as it did, I spread my arms and let the light hit me. It burned like vampire tranformation. That was the easy part. I took a knife soaked in my own blood and stabbed it through my black heart and waited for the blakness to leak out. I threw myself off the cliff and waited for my life again which I didn't desereve... or death. Demon transformations have like a 30 success rate of not killing you." I paused.

"And that's where I came in." Edward began "You were falling full throttle off a cliff and as I was running you landed right on top of me. I held you when I saw you weren't alive I thouhgt the wound on your heart was from a vampire so I sucked the blackness out of it. You awoke hours later and ran like your life depeneded on it." He said with a hint of humour.

"Yes, and I met you again when I was taking my revenge on the Abaddon and Bael's mate Verdelet had me. We were in an intense fight I threw myself at her and took her to the ground we were in a ground fight rolling and clawing she tried to get my heart and clawed donw my arm,leaving the tattoo scars. She went again, missing when she got my rib cage, then she got right in the corner of my eye. She had me pinned on the ground her full dark strength ready to end my ended life. Then, you come in and hit her off. And you did ruin my female impowerment victory." I finished.

"hmm." I mutterd. "For someone so dahsing Edward, you quite obnoxious." I said with a half smile.

"I would call it confidence rather then obnoxiousness which I think adds to my allure." He said with fake smugness.

"May I test that theory?" I whispered.

I put my hand on his face and touched my lips to his. They were hard and cold and so satifsfying.

He put both his hands on my waist and pulled me to his chest and I hung my hands around his neck.

I pressed closer if possible as he placed his cold lips on my neck.


	4. Fate

_**Yeah, I probably should have warned you but this isn't a long story. 10 chapters at the most.**_

**_This is just the story of Lucy and Edward, unfortunatly int's not a very long one._**

**_It stretches over a long period of time but the in between is just Lucy and Edward being so in love and in a perfect relationship BORING! So I skipped through all that and wrote about the tragdedy, heartbreak, sacrifice, humour, and signifgant romance._**

**_-Dodger-._**

**_skipping ahead to later._**

Okay, so let me skip ahead through all of this lovey stuff between Edward and me. So I moved with his lovely family to a rainy town called Forks my life was perfect, I had actual parents two best friends and sisters, two big brothers and best friend's and a true love. So me and Edward had been together for two years by then and all was perfect. I think the night I realized my future was agbout 3 years into my arrival of Forks. We enrolled in highschool. I was playing an older role with Roasalie and Emmet. I was in grade 11 and my year was almost over. _Finally_

It was about three in the morning the rest of the Cullens had gone out hunting and I had always been curious about the piano on the platform. I sat quietly and pressed the keys carfully, my composition become more and more complicated. I felt something next to me Edward was seated beside me as we played together and then when the song was finished he kissed me. He kissed me softly and when he pulled away I smiled.

I looked up thoughfully for a moment and then I leaned in and put my lips on his shoulder, then I bit him.

"Ouch! That's mean!" He fake scolded.

He leaned in and bit my neck. I laughed and then he grabbed me and tackled me onto the piano. He held me on top of him to his chest.

I kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. I could finally touch his perfect chest that I'd been dreaming about.

He pulled off my jacket and I rested my chin on his chest.

His jaw clecnhed and then he slowly pulled my tank top off over my head.

* * *

You probably realize where this is going no need for deatils so I'll skip ahead.

It was that night that I realized I was completly in love with Edward, I would die if he died, no one could take him away from me, he was a part of my body and soul and I wanted him forever. I couldn't describe in million years how I felt for the greatest thing to ever happen to me.

I lay in the sun soaked bedroom on Edward's couch laying on my back with my head on his lap.

He kissed my forehead lightly.

I looked at him thoughfully.

"What?" He asked with a little humour.

"Are you completely in love with me? Would you die if I died? Could anyone take me away from you? Am I a part of your body and soul? Do you want me forever? Can you describe your feelings for me?" I rephrased all of my thoughts for him.

" Yes to the first, yes to the second, no to the third, yes to the fourth, yes to the fifth, no to the sixth." He said sounding a little bored.

He sighed and shook his head. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you know your quite absurd, it's as if you think last night was just me being positivly bad and slyly stealing a poor girls virtue. Just saying your name sends shocks through me."

I made a face and stuck out my tongue at him like a five year old. In a quick movement he grabbed my tongue between his fingers.

I laughed but it was kind of hard.

He let go and then just as quickly pressed his lips urgently against mine. He ran his own tongue along my bottom lip.

Taking advantage of my laying position, he moved and lay on top of me I could feel the full heat and static between us now.

He leaned down and once again pressed his lips on my neck.

* * *

I stood at his window that night, and made my decision for my fate. I wanted to marry Edward Cullen.


	5. Tears

It was late in the evening and Edward and I sat at the piano, I wore his engagement ring on my finger. It was Edwards first few months as a junior in grade eleven. I "dropped out." I was too busy planning the wedding.

It was to be a strictly Vampire wedding. And it drew closer, it was tomorrow. Edward had been acting so strangely. He returned from Port Angels last night acting so different. I was glad he was back from Denali. That Haman's scent had shaken him up so much I wasn't sure if he would ever return to school.

Edward always looked at me like a was a dying woman, I could never understand it.

I kissed his forehead then Alice swept me away to prep me for the wedding. We were to be wed in the baseball clearing as by my request. more then a hundred vampires need to be extremely in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

As I waslked down the stairs in my dress I felt...New...Whole somehow. My dress with a long Ivory skirt and silver roses up the side. I strapless gossamer top and a train of feathers. Everyone was gone except for Esme and Alice. Esme looked at me and began to cry. But...tears of sorrow. I walked through the trees, but the clearing was empty. No happy people the blushing bride effects was wasted. Edward just stood there looking at me again like I was dying.

"I have to talke to you Lucy. I wish you could have found out sooner before all of this. If only things were different, or the world wasn't rushing by or..I.."

I put my hand over his lips.

"What are you trying to tell me Edward?"

"I'm calling off the wedding Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm in love with somebody else."

"Edward...I need an explanation. Who is she. Is she...form Denali?"

"No, she goes to Forks High school. Her name is Bella and I love her."

"A...a human? How could this be?" I looked at him rather baffled.

"I wish I could have known sooner. But I have to follow what I think is right and while she breathes Lucy, I can't love you."

A single tear ran down my cheek I wiped it away I couldn't hurt Edward like that. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Thank you Edward, for everything I'll be out of Forks by nightfall."

Edward couldn't tell what to do so he just left. As he reach the treeline, I couldn't help it. I just crumpled. I went down on my knees and my tears poured down my face When Edward looked back I could see the pain in his eyes. The remorse.

_I'm so sorry Edward._


	6. Twilight

**_Hey people I know this is pretty useless to the story but I couldn't just leave Lucy dying in the clearing._**

**_I couldn't end it when I'm still asking myself what happened to Lucy, so here's later in the book when she shows up agan because she can't let go of her old life._**

I went into our room and removed the wedding dress. I put on my jeans and leather jacket. I wouldn't break my promise I would be gone by nightfall. I left Edward his ring and the bracelet he had given me. On a silver chain with a crystal heart.

All spirits of emotion swept thrpough my soul. Sadness rmorse, and an emotion I never wanted to feel again..rage. I would never hate dward Cullen never ever.

He needed to know I was sorry so he would know, I could never hate him. I left him a last letter.

* * *

**Edward**

_My Edward, you'll never have to see me again. I hope you'll be happy. I hope I'll be happy someday too._

_Tell Alice I love her and that I'm sorry her work on the wedding went to waste. And tell Jasper I love him too and that he'll always be my baby brother._

_Tell Rosalie I love hr and she'll always be my best friend, and tell Emmett he'll sill always be my big teddy bear and tell him thanks for letting me win at arm wrestling._

_Tell Carlisle and Esme I love them so much and tell them thank you and that I'm forever grateful for everything they've done for me._

_And you Edward...I'll always love you and I'm sorry for all of this. Edward, tell Bella thank you for making you happy._

_Love you lots,_

_Lucy._

I folded up the letter from Lucy.

And I left to pick up Bella for school.

* * *

**Lucy**

The biggest mistake of my life was going back to Forks to check up on Edward. I ran into James he had heard word of Bella. He was out to get her.

I went to his window that night and knocked on it. He was there of course listening to his music and pondering.

"A nomad and his coven are passing through here looking for Bella. He's a tracker and he wants her...bad."

* * *

He kicked her down and I could hear her bones break.

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Lucy NO!" I heard Edward bellow.

James was inches from the girl so I threw myself at James and the rock on rock crush effect was deafening.

Edward thought I was going to kill her well the thought did enter my mind on numerous occasions but what would that do? To hear her scream would echo as did the woman crumpeling under the streetlight years ago. Edward could have her, and that stupid beating heart which atrracted him so.

I felt human for a second things were fading away and hazing I remember almost dreaming, feeling Edward's cold lips on my skin.

But this however would always be just a dream.


	7. Always

**_More bonus "afterwards" chapters I think I'll do like this and two more. _**

**_Luv Dodger""KiSsEs""_**

* * *

**_Edward_**

"Was she prettier than me?"

I rolled my eyes. A very "girlfriend" thing to say.

"She was a vampire, so yes she was very pretty but never anything like you always look nothing less than beautiful."

She made a face.

"Does she still love you?"She raised an eyebrow

"From the last thoughts I received form her yes she does." I said, a little exasperated by the constant questions.

"So should I be afraid of her killing me in a jealous rage of blood rain and vampire-tastic mutilation?" This she said with the squeak of amusement in her voice.

I rubbed my fingers on my nose.

"I doubt the thought hasn't crossed her mind but I am impressed by the control and decency she had to save your life." I said almost laughing because I knew what her reaction would be.

"My life?" She choked.

"I suppose your head injuries were severe so you wouldn't remember her jumping James at the Ballet studio. She was also there to warn me of his coven's coming."

"Do you...still love her?" She whispered, fearing the answer.

"I suppose I will always have a place in my heart for Lucy but only out of fondness oh her spirit. On some level I will always love her because of the time we have spent together."

She nodded.

Bella looked at me thoughtfully "Is she coming to the wedding?"

* * *

**Lucy**

A single tear rolled down my face when I read the wedding invitation. This Bella, she has everything I want in this life. A pulse, warm rosy cheeks, Edward. She gets to be the blushing bride and I'm standing on the sidelines being the bridesmaid but never the bride.

I amused myself for a minute and though of what a human friend would say

"_Oh sweetie, you'll find love one day. your a great catch, too picky."_

I gave a last longing glance at the invitation.

For Edward. I thought.

* * *

The Cullen's house was an array of Flowers and bright colors. Very Alice Esq.

Tears Poured down my face when Bella came down the stairs.

Rosalie looked at me and squeezed my hand.

"No, it's just she looks so beautiful." A lie, but Bella did look very beautiful. The blushing bride was just out of a storybook.

I cried, but tears of sincerity when I heard their vows. So pure and I knew I could never pull off anything so perfect.

When Edward's arms wrapped around me in a sweet hug I staggered and fit my arms carefully around his waist.

"Thank you for coming, I'm glad that I could have every friend here."

"Thank you Edward." I whispered.

He spun me around and as Bella was occupied I got my dance.

_And so Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger I heard you say_

Take me to the place where you go  
Where nobody knows if it's night or day  
But please don't put your life in the hands  
Of a Rock n Roll band  
Who'll throw it all away

I'm gonna start a revolution from my bed  
'Cos you said the brains I had went to my head  
Step outside 'cos summertime's in bloom  
Stand up beside the fireplace  
Take that look from off your face  
'Cos you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out

So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as she's walking on by  
her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger I heard you say  


Oh god I was such a Sally.

Edward kissed my forehead.

Your not a Sally, your a...Lucy.

I made a face.

_Cute._

Edward lead me out to a small area, a little bit private.

"Edward, I need you to tell me something, I need you to tell me that you know it's not your fault that I'm a shattered mess. I need you to tell me that you don't blame yourself." I whispered.

"I can't. _you know_ that it is my fault." He said.

"Shut up Edward! Just stop it! I can't let you look at me and talk to me like a...a _Sally_! Do you know how long I've waited for your smile to come back around me? I started waiting for your smile just after I stopped wating for _you_! Your killing me Edward."

"Lucy, how long has it been since you've seen your face, I can't take your eyes anymore. I've been waiting for the violet in them to come back but ever since that day all I've seen is grey! Get over me Lucy, I'm not worth it. I need you to shine again, It's torture."

I looked at him and squeezeed his hand.

I whispered into his ear, "Edward, I need you to do one thing for me before I leave and never come back, I need you to smile when you think of me, and...I need you...I _need_ you to love me and always be my friend."

Edward nodded and a tear ran down his cheek.

"No matter what I'll always be there for you for anything you need. We all will, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme Carlisle, and..._Bella_." He whispered.

"Me too." Was all I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me cheek.

"Bye' Edward."

"Goodbye...for now." I finsished with a little wave.

* * *

**_There MIGHT be a chapter during breaking dawn where Lucy comes back _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you want one or two more "afterwords" chapters._**

**_Dodge \_**


End file.
